Swallowed by the Dark
by bkb00
Summary: Percabeth in and after Tartarus. They face challenges both physical and emotional.
1. Chapter 1

Swallowed by the Dark

Percy POV

There are voices. Everywhere. They scream, and taunt, and whisper. As I struggle to make sense of everything, I realize something. Annabeth is no longer in my arms. I know I shouldn't scream, but I do.

"Annabeth!"

I see her limp body on the ground a few feet away. I pray to all the gods she is alive.

When I kneel next to her, I realize that she is breathing. Her face is tear stained. She is sleeping. I don't wake her, because I want to shield her from this horror as long as I can.

I cradle her in my arms and stroke her blood-matted curls. Her bubble-wrap splint is shredded. She looks vulnerable, which is not like her.

She cries out in her sleep. "No! Percy! Stop!"

She starts writhing and sobbing. "Stop! Stop!"

I have to hold back tears. My beautiful, strong Annabeth...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Chap 2  
Percy POV  
I stand and start walking. We need shelter. A few yards away I see a small cave, just big enough for two people.  
Annabeth is crying in her sleep. I am terrified that Tartarus will finally break her. She is strong, but I feel slightly crazy after just a few minutes.  
I set her down on the rocks and cover her with my hoodie. She looks so fragile.  
Without thinking, I start combing her hair with my fingers. I manage to get some of the gunk out.  
"Percy!" She continues to sob.  
"Annabeth. It's ok. I'm here. You're ok."  
She wakes. "Where are we? Oh gods Percy!"  
I nod grimly. She looks around. Then her expression changes. The voices have gotten to her.  
"No," she murmurs. "No!"  
I take her in my arms. "Hey. Hey. Listen, Annabeth. It's alright."  
She is crying again. She buries her head in my chest.  
Tartarus is already affecting her. The old Annabeth never cried.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO blahblahblah**

Percy Pov

I am exhausted. I'm numb. I'm about to drop.

But I can't sleep. If I do, Annabeth is vulnerable. She can't fight with her ankle, so i can't leave her unguarded. Even if she could fight, I wouldn't leave her unguarded.

If she dies, my life will be nothing. She is everything to me. She can't die.

She is slowly breaking. I can tell that she is in pain by the tears that pour down her face while she sleeps. I want nothing more than to take the pain away, and knowing that I can't makes me crazy.

"Annabeth," I whisper to the beautiful girl sleeping on my lap. "I love you. Don't die. Please don't die."

My Wise Girl. She can't find logic anywhere. That is hard on a child of Athena. She put up a strong act for these few days. But it is fading.

When a monster comes, I fight. She used to grin and congratulate me when I won a fight. Now, she hugs me and cries a little bit.

When she gets like this, I just have to hold her and try to comfort her. If we ever get out of here, I'll never leave her. Ever.

She cries out in her sleep. I can't wake her, because reality is as bad as her nightmares. I just try and comfort her by rocking her back and forth, stroking her hair, and whispering to her.

Nothing hurts more than seeing Annabeth hurt, or scared. Right now, she is both.

Suddenly it dawns on me. I have been played. My whole life, I was just a piece in the god's awful, twisted game. I resent my father. I resent my father, and Annabeth's mother. I resent all the gods. After this war, I'm not fighting anymore. I don't care about the gods anymore. Luke was right. The gods don't care about us. If they did, Annabeth and I wouldn't be in this hellhole.

I'll go back to camp, but I won't be in my cabin, away from Annabeth. I won't go along with activities. I'll get permission to build a house on the beach. For me and Annabeth. I'll marry her, and we'll be ok again. We'll be safe from monsters. We'll be safe from everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got a request to do a chapter in Annabeth's POV. So here it is! If there's anything you'd like to be in the story, tell me in the reviews. I won't do sex!**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Rick Riordan? Geez!**

**Annabeth POV**

Percy's blood runs towards me. It gushes from his side. His expression is pained. "Annabeth!" He moans. "Why won't you help me? Why?"

"I can't Percy! I can't!"

An invisible force holds me in place. I can't get to him.

"I should have left you in Atlas's cave! You're not worth it! We're through! If I'm going to die, I don't wanna die dating a filthy daughter of Athena!"

"Percy please!" I am crying my heart out. "Please! I'm sorry! Please!"

"Annabeth!" His distant voice calls my name. "Wise girl! Wake up!"

My eyes fly open. His face is looking at me with concern. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head. "Percy, please don't ever leave me. Please. Say you'll never hate me."

He takes my face in his hands. "Annabeth, I could never hate you. Ever. I love you."

He kisses me gently, but I grab his shirt and pull him in. I deepen it, and he is now kissing me aggressively. One of my hands is tangled in his hair. The other is under his shirt, pressing his back. One of his hands is on the back of my neck. The other is supporting my back and bringing me impossibly closer.

Finally, I decide that I have to breath. I pull away. "I love you too."

He tries to go in for another kiss, but there is a growling behind us. A huge hellhound is looking at us.

"Percy!" I gasp.

He kisses me on the forehead and sets me on the ground. "Be right back."

He lunges at the monster with riptide. He manages to stab it in the leg.

That just makes it madder. It slashes Percy across the leg. He screams then collapses.

"Percy!"

I hurl a rock. It hits the monster hard. It runs away.

I push myself up, then fall down again crying out in pain. "Annabeth," Percy calls weakly. "Don't. You'll only hurt yourself more."

I manage to get into a crawling position. Slowly and painfully, I make my way to Percy.

When I reach him, I take his hand. "Are you alright?"

He nods.

I pull him to a sitting position. He uses one leg to stand. Using his arm as support, I stand up. It hurts like heck.

We use each other to hobble to the cave. Percy is in real pain, I can tell. I manage to lay him down on the ground. He grunts in pain.

"Hey," I murmur softly. "You'll be ok. I promise."

He forces a smile. "I love you Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"If I don't make it, I want you to know something."

"Percy, don't say that. You'll be ok!"

"I wanted to marry you Annabeth. When I was kidnapped, you were all I remembered, so I knew that we were meant to be together. I had planned to propose when we got back to camp, but..."

I am crying now. He really does love me. He isn't mad at me for pulling him into this.

He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a paper parcel. "I got this at Camp Jupiter."

He unwraps it. There was the most wonderful ring I'd ever seen. It was silver with a small, simple pearl. He knew that I liked pearls more than diamonds. "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

"Yes Percy, yes!"

I slip the ring on my finger. Then remember that Percy was injured.

I take his hoodie on the ground. Using Riptide, I cut a strip to use for a bandage. I wrap it around his leg.

We need food. Desperately. We have almost finished off the few squares of ambrosia in Percy's pocket. There is a stream outside where we get water.

I feed Percy a square of ambrosia. "Here," he says, handing me the last square. "This should heal your ankle almost fully."

I pop it in my mouth. It tastes like my dad's spaghetti. My ankle immediately starts feeling better. I should be able to walk soon.

I look at Percy, who pats the ground next to him. I lie down.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

"We'll get out of here, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo**

**Percy POV**

I hate this. I hate being helpless while Annabeth fights. I really am a horrible fiancé.

Fiancé. I never thought I'd be one of those. I never thought I'd find someone who loved me.

She got wounded today. A dracaena slashed her face. If the cut had been any higher, I wouldn't have my Wise Girl anymore. Her side was impaled. She is in terrible shape. We tried our best to tend to the wounds, but she lost a lot of blood. She is weak. If monsters come, we are both helpless.

My leg seems to be infected. It is all I can do to crawl to the stream for water. Every step brings agony for Annabeth.

We have to get out of here. If Annabeth doesn't get help, she'll die soon. In fact, she's slowly dying. But I can't tell her this. I can't accept the fact that I might lose the thing that means the most to me.

She is sleeping. But even in her sleep, she is hurting. When she cries out, everything in me breaks.

If she dies...if she dies, my life won't be worth anything. I won't have anything left to live for.

I remember right after the Titan war. I wanted to kill myself. I was tired of playing hero constantly. I was tired of the nightmares.

(Flashback)

I considered saying goodbye to Annabeth, but thought better of it. She would just talk me out of it. I stood on the beach, and raised riptide. I was about to plunge it down, when someone screamed my name and grabbed my arm.

Annabeth wrestled the sword out of my hands. It fell to the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

Then she calmed down. She took my hands in hers. "Why? Why Percy?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it. I'm tired of being the hero all the time. I'm tired of the nightmares. Annabeth, I had to watch you nearly die!"

"Percy, I would have died. If it weren't for you. You saved my life."

My eyes were bright with tears. "I can't do it anymore. I just can't."

She wrapped her arms around me. "I know it's hard, but we'll get through it. Together."

(End of Flashback)

Together. We fell into Tartarus together. We saved the world together. Now, she's about to die.

It really sets in. A black wave hits me. She's dying. My beautiful, smart, strong Wise Girl. Dying.

I start to cry. My tears drip down onto Annabeth's face.

"Percy!"

A boy's voice screams my name. Jason!

He peeks into the cave. He is followed by Piper and Leo.

"Oh my gods," Piper breathes when she sees Annabeth.

"Here," Jason says. "I'll carry Annabeth. Piper, Leo, you help Percy walk."

Piper and Leo each took one of my arms. It's painful, but I manage to get up. Jason scoops up Annabeth, who whimpers in pain.

We make our way towards the doors of death. Annabeth is in a lot of pain from being jostled around.

I can hear the sound of a battle. I want to fight. I want to help. But I can't.

We run around the outskirts of the battle. There are swords and arrows and knives everywhere.

Annabeth screams. I look over, and she has an arrow lodged in her shoulder.

"Hey! Annabeth needs help!" I cry. "Annabeth it's ok baby."

Jason leads us through the doors of death. Annabeth's bandage has come loose, so she's bleeding. And there is blood coming from the arrow wound. She's losing too much blood.

Piper and Leo set me down on the floor of the house of hades. Jason sets Annabeth down.

Annabeth is shivering and crying. My leg feels like it's on fire.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you Percy."

I reach over and take her hand. We can't fight. If we don't get help, we'll die. But, at least we'll be together.

"I don't wanna die," she sobs. "I don't wanna die Percy!"

I don't have an answer for her. I just have to squeeze her hand. "I love you."

I whisper that over and over. She's dying. I won't be far behind. Suddenly, in the middle of the room, our parents and Apollo appear.

"Mom," Annabeth breathes.

"Dad," I say.

Athena kneels by Annabeth. I've never seen her sensitive side, until now. She takes Annabeth's other hand. "Annabeth," she whispers.

"Mom," Annabeth sobs.

I realize how Annabeth has never really had a mother. Athena is partly to blame for this, never coming around.

"I'm sorry baby." Athena murmurs. I should have been around more. I should have respected your choices of who you want to be with. I'm so sorry."

"Mommy," Annabeth breathes.

"Percy," Dad says, kneeling next to me. Apollo starts to work his magic on me and Annabeth. "You're strong. You've survived much. But after this, things will be hard. You will have the nightmares, and the memories. And you have Annabeth."

"Athena chimes in. "Take care of my daughter Percy. I don't particularly like you, but I trust you."

"Thank you Athena. I'll take care of her. I promise."

Annabeth cries out as her bones in her ankle fuse back together. She squeezes my hand.

"Dad, Athena," I muster up all my courage. "We're getting married. We can't be apart after this. We have to get married."

"I understand." They say in unison.

I feel like I am able to sit up. I do so, and Annabeth does the same.

Our parents and Apollo disappear.

"We're out Percy," Annabeth says. "We're ok. We made it."

I pull her into a tight embrace. "Annabeth I nearly lost you." I can't help it. I start crying from relief, and from everything I held back in Tartarus. "I thought...I thought I would be alone. I need you. I love you!"

She is sobbing too. "I thought that you would hate me for dragging you into this! It's my fault!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. We're safe. And I never hated you. Never."

I pull her closer. She is now partially on my lap. My shirt is soaked in one place from her tears, and her shoulder is the same way from mine. We rock back and forth, crying and holding each other like if we let go, the other would disappear forever.

Suddenly there was a crash. I looked up. Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico and Hazel stand at the closed doors of death.

Hazel is sobbing. Then I realize something. Frank is dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you for all the amazing reviews! The reviews really boosted my self esteem! I decided to go ahead and continue after Tartarus.**

Piper POV

Frank is gone. Jason has a broken arm. I have a sprained ankle. Leo has a broken wrist. Hazel has a broken heart. But Annabeth and Percy are out. The world is safe. For now. Annabeth POV "I'm sorry Hazel," I say. She nods. "He died protecting me." My heart breaks for her. I put an arm around her. "It'll be ok." "Yeah," Leo says. "I promise, Hazel." Percy comes and stands by me. "Let's get back to the ship." Jason leads the way. Percy holds my hand the whole way. I'm terrified of camp. What if we can't get permission to get married and live on the beach? What if we have to go on like it was before? I can't. I can't. I'll be away from Percy too much. Percy squeezes my hand. "We'll be ok," he whispers. "I hope so." "We WILL be ok," he says, looking into my eyes. "I promise." I nod. "I love you." When we climb aboard the Argo, Hedge greets us. He hugs me and claps Percy on the back. "You made it! We're safe! The world is saved!" I manage to nod weakly. I am exhausted. I don't feel so good. The world starts to spin. I feel my knees going weak. A familiar voice tells my name. Everything goes hazy, then black.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg guys I am SO sorry for the way the last chapter turned out! Something malfunctioned with the website.**

Percy POV  
"Annabeth!" I cry as she collapses. I catch her before she hits the floor.  
"Someone get help!" I am panicking. What's wrong with her? "Annabeth! Please somebody help her!"  
"Perce," Jason says. "Calm down."  
"But Apollo healed us! Nothing should be wrong with her!"  
Piper grabs my shoulders. "Percy. We'll find out the problem and fix it. Just calm, down."  
I pick up Annabeth. I bury my face in her hair, which is dirty and tangled. She has to be ok. She has to.  
"We've come this far," I whisper into her hair. "Don't die now."  
Her face looks slightly green, and her forehead is hot. She looks sick.  
I take her to my room. Hazel pulls back the covers, and I put her in bed. I cover her up and kiss her forehead.  
Leo runs in. "I contacted Apollo. He'll be here any second."  
Hazel and Piper walk out of the room, taking Leo with them. "Percy," Jason says. "You ok, man?"  
I shake my head. "We've made it this far. She can't die now."  
"But we don't even know if it's life threatening yet."  
"Jason. I don't know, I just have this bad feeling."  
He nods. "I'll leave you two alone."  
He walks out. I stroke her cheek. In Tartarus, I memorized her entire face. She has become so beautiful. Not in a celebrity type way. But in a natural way. She looks soft and beautiful, but one look into her eyes tells you how strong she is.  
At least it used to. Now her eyes look broken. She is beautiful, but broken.  
"Hey there."  
I whirl around. Apollo stands in the doorway. "Hi," I say weakly.  
"Let's see what's going on."  
He put his hands on Annabeth's stomach and forehead then closes his eyes.  
After a moment, he frowns and stands up. "Percy, she contracted a disease in Tartarus. It's not contagious, and if she survives she'll be fine. But no god can heal it."  
I feel like I'm going to throw up. "What, what can I do? There's got to be some way to help."  
"You can keep her comfortable. Feed her nectar and ambrosia. Make sure she eats healthy food. Put nectar in her bath. That's all I know to do."  
"Thank you."  
"I'll check back when you get to camp."  
"Ok."  
He disappears.  
I sit next to Annabeth. "Please wake up. Then I'll help you get better, ok? We'll live happily ever after."  
She moans in her sleep. I push a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Percy?" Her eyelids flutter and she tries to sit. "I don't feel so good."  
"Yeah. You got a disease in Tartarus, but you'll be fine. I promise."  
She smiles. "You're cute when you're worried."  
"You told me that once before. When we were fifteen."  
"Yeah. I remember. I was so scared that day."  
"Yeah, me too."  
I wrap my arms around her. "You want a hot bath? Apollo told me to put nectar in it."  
She nods. "Ok."  
"I'll, um, ask Piper and Hazel to help you."  
She smiles weakly. "Thanks Percy."  
I walk out and explain the situation to everyone. Piper and Hazel readily agree to help with the baths.  
Leo comes over to me as I sit down on the deck. "Hey, Percy. She'll be ok. She's strong. She'll pull through. She always does."  
"Leo," my voice cracks. "Apollo said IF she survives. She was so weak when she contracted it..."  
I want to cry, but I can't. I have to stay strong. For Annabeth. For my Wise Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: here's chapter 8! **

Piper POV

"So, you feeling okay?" Hazel asks as Annabeth steps into the bath.

"Not really."

"But you'll be fine," I say as cheerily as possible while I scrub the gunk out of her hair and Hazel works on her body.

Annabeth has become one of my closest friends. I would be almost as devastated as Percy if she died.

"Piper, tell me the truth," she says. "Percy always understates this stuff. Am I gonna die?"

"We, we don't know. No one knows. But you're strong. I'm sure you'll pull through. Come on. Let's get you dried off and into some pajamas."

As soon as she is in yoga pants and a tank top, she goes over to Percy, who is waiting on the deck. "Feel better Wise Girl?"

She nods, smiling. "Just a little queasy now."

Suddenly, a shudder goes through her body. Her eyes widen. She stiffens then almost falls to the floor, but Percy catches her. "No. Luke don't! Please!" She starts shaking. "Please Luke. I'll do whatever you want. Please don't!"

"Annabeth! Wise Girl!" Percy cries, obviously freaked out.

Her expression changes to one of absolute terror. "Percy! Percy! Where are you? Percy! Percy please come out! Please! Where are you?"

"Annabeth!" Percy looks almost as terrified as her.

"Wise Girl!" Percy forces her to look into his eyes. "Wise Girl! I'm right here!"

"Percy," Jason says. "She can't hear you."

"Leo!" Hazel cries. "Iris message Apollo! Hurry!"

He quickly grabs our iris message spray bottle and makes the call. Apollo appears in a flash, along with Percy and Annabeth's parents and Dionysus.

"Percy!"Annabeth is still screaming. "No!"

Percy's face is a mix of horror, fear, sadness, and confusion. "Annabeth! I'm here! You're safe! Wake up! Wake up!"

He screams the words at her, but she is still in her trance. "Annabeth!"

He sinks to the ground, with Annabeth partially on his lap. "Annabeth." It is just a murmur now.

Athena places her hand on her daughter's forehead, trying to heal her, but to no avail. Poseidon and Dionysus do the same. As does Apollo. "I don't know what to do," Apollo says. "But I know that this kind of disease can bring back her worst memories. She will have these spells from time to time, but the actual sickness seems to be gone."

Percy nods. The gods disappear. Right then, Annabeth wakes up. "What happened?"

"You had a um...flashback of sorts. It's part of the disease," I say. "The sickness is gone, but you'll have flashbacks from time to time for your whole life."

She realizes that someone is holding her. She looks up. "Oh gods. Percy. You're here. You're, you're alive."

He nods. "Yeah. I'm ok. So are you. We're fine."

She buries her face in his chest. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth POV

Someone's screams tear through the night. I am out of bed in a flash. They are coming from Percy's room.

I open the door. He is thrashing around screaming. I feel like I've been hit in the stomach. It hurts to see Percy like this. I walk in.

"Percy!" I whisper yell.

Coach Hedge materializes at the door. "What's going on?"

"Percy's having a nightmare. I'll take care of it."

He nods and leaves. After what we went through, he doesn't seem opposed to me being alone with Percy.

I sit down on the bed. "Percy. Baby. Wake up. It's only a dream."

He wakes in a cold sweat. "Annabeth."

"Yeah. I'm here. You're safe. It's ok."

He nods. Then pulls me into a hug. I feel his tears on my shoulder.

Percy. My wonderful, strong Seaweed Brain. He's broken. The sparkling eyes are replaced by dull, paler eyes. His smile is almost completely faded away. He looks weaker.

"It's ok. It's ok," I murmur to him.

I pull away and kiss him gently. "We're safe. Nothing's going to happen to us. Ok?"

I get up to leave.

"Please. Stay." He grabs my wrist. His voice is desperate. "I don't wanna be alone tonight."

I nod. "Ok."

I climb into the bed. He puts his arms around me. "You were screaming something about Luke earlier," he says. "What was it about?"

"When i was kidnapped...he-he told me that he would kill you when you came to rescue me. That I was only bait. And he would-he would make sure your death was slow, and I'd have to watch. Then if I wouldn't join him, he said he'd kill me."

Tears well up in my eyes. "And the rest, that was the morning you disappeared. I didn't know if you were dead or alive, or..."

I put my head on his chest. "I was terrified Percy. I'd never been so scared."

"Annabeth," he says. "I'm so sorry. No one should have to go through that. Especially not you."

"We can't ever get those months back, Percy. Ever."

"I know. I know."

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"I-I don't know. I just knew I couldn't live without you. I knew that I never wanted to leave you. And I love you. I do. Even Hera couldn't make me forget you. Nothing could. I'll never leave you again. I promise. I'm gonna talk to the gods. I'm not gonna put either of us through that again."

"I love you Percy."

"I love you too."

"You should have let me go, you know. You shouldn't have fallen with me. It was my own stupidity that got us into it."

"Annabeth. I couldn't do that. Ever. I couldn't live with myself. I need you."

I feel like crying. I just put my face in his bare chest. He strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Percy is still holding me. He is sleeping. I lie back down, trying not to wake him. He grunts something about waffles in his sleep.

I smile. I am engaged to this boy. Then it hits me. I'm seventeen, and engaged! What are my parents going to think? You know, the mortal ones. I mean, Dad likes Percy, but I'm only seventeen!

Not that I would dump him for that. I would elope if it came to that. I love him. And it's clear we can't be apart.

He wakes up. "Morning Wise Girl."

"Morning Seaweed Brain."

"I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?"

He laughs for the first time since Tartarus. It warms my heart. I can't help but smile and hug him.

"What was that for?"

"You laughed. And it felt good to hear that again."

"Yeah. I guess it felt good to laugh."

"Do it again. Please?"

"I can't. I just-I can't."

"What's gonna happen Percy? Are we just, gonna be like, in our own world?"

"I don't know. I just, I can't socialize like I used to. I can't joke around with Jason and Leo. I can't smile when you look beautiful. I just can't. I try, I do. But I can't."

"I know. I can't smile with Hazel and Piper. It's like I've lost any ability to feel happy. Except when I'm with you."

He hugs me. "I know. I know. I just keep seeing you in...there. And it breaks my heart over and over again."

"That's what happens with me. I see you the way you were before, and then now...it hurts worse than holding the sky."

He presses me closer. "We'll get through it. We will."

"Percy. When we're married, do you want kids?"

He nods. "I do."

"Me too, but, my flashbacks. And the nightmares..."

"A kid will help us get over it, I think. Give us something to love. Something that doesn't bring back terrible memories."

I nod. He's right. "Yeah. You're right."

"You wanna get up now?"

I nod. "Ok."

He stands, taking me with him. He kisses me and takes my hand.

We walk out on deck. Breakfast is already there. No one says anything about the fact that we both came out of Percy's room in pajamas.

We fix ourselves some breakfast and sit down. We keep silent. What is there to talk about?

"We'll be at Camp Jupiter to drop off Jason and Hazel today. Then tomorrow, we'll arrive at Camp Half-Blood," Coach Hedge says.

Jason nods. Piper looks uneasy. "Hey," he reassures her. "We'll still see each other. We can iris message. We can arrange times to see each other. Ok?"

She nods, and kisses him.

"Hazel," Hedge says gently. "You'll need to explain about Frank."

She nodded sadly. "Ok."

"Percy, Annabeth. Are you prepared to tell your story?"

Percy puts on a brave face. "Sure."

I put my head on Percy's shoulder. He rubs my arm gently. I don't want to be here, surrounded by people. I just wanna be with Percy. Nobody around.

I don't know what's wrong with me. These are my friends. But I just want to shut them out.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy POV

We'll arrive at Camp Half-Blood any minute. Annabeth is scared. So am I. I told them I would tell them what happened to us, but I don't know if I can.  
Annabeth hasn't had another flashback. Thank the gods. They scare me. Knowing that there's nothing I can do.  
Annabeth slept in my room again last night. We can't sleep apart. There's no way.  
Once last night, she woke up crying. She sobbed something about don't leave her. Of course I wouldn't.  
Nothing has been or will be the same anymore. Annabeth is broken. So am I. We wake up crying every night. I can't bear for her to be out of my sight. I always have to be touching her in some way. Holding her hand, putting my arms around her. I feel like if I'm not holding onto her, she might disappear forever.  
She does the same to me. She won't leave unless she has to. She walks slower. She hardly ever smiles, much less laughs. Just looking at her brings fresh pain.  
Her broken grey eyes look into mine. "You ok?" Her voice has become softer.  
"Yeah. I'm ok. Are you?"  
"I guess."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm scared. What if, we can't get married and live in camp? We can't live in the mortal world. The monsters and everything..."  
I hug her. "Everything will work out. If we have too, we'll elope and just live in my cabin. Ok?"  
"Ok."  
"But I'll do everything in my power to give you your dream wedding."  
"Thank you," she says into my chest.  
I put my forehead on the top of her head. "If you want," I murmur into her hair. "I'll tell the whole story."  
She nods. "Ok."  
"I see it!" I point over the edge. There is camp.  
She grabs my hand. "You ready?"  
I nod. "You?"  
"No."  
"Hey, you can do it Wise Girl."  
"I hope so Seaweed Brain."  
I take her hand as we descend. She squeezes mine nervously. Time to get off. All the campers run to greet us. They are cheering and screaming wildly. Annabeth is almost separated from me, but I pull her close.  
People clap us on the back, congratulate us, and all that crap. They have banners with scenes of me and Annabeth fighting monsters.  
Of course the flashbacks choose that moment to attack Annabeth. She grabs my shirt, and whispers, "It's coming Percy," before she is completely taken over.  
Campers mouths drop open as she screams. I hold onto her as Piper, Hedge, and Leo tell the campers to give her some space.  
Her pupils are dilated. She cries out. "No! No!"  
Chiron canters over to us. "What's going on?"  
"We'll explain later," Leo says.  
She screams. "Percy no! Let go! Please!"  
I pick her up bridal style. "Hey, hey." I whisper to her. "We're safe. I'm not leaving you again. Ok?"  
She starts madly clutching at me. "No, no!"  
Chiron looks freaked out. Like, really freaked out. So do all the campers. But my only concern is Annabeth.  
"Annabeth!" I say, looking into her eyes. "Annabeth wake up. Ok?"  
I try to keep calm in the outside, but inwardly, I'm scared out of my mind. I hate seeing her this way. There's nothing I can do. Nothing.  
She screams one last time and then wakes up. She looks at all the campers in fear. Then looks back up at me. "I-I..."  
"It's ok," I say.  
"Let's go, Chiron says. "Piper and Leo kept us posted about what was happening with them, but we need to hear what happened to you and Annabeth in Tartarus.  
I nod. I don't put Annabeth down. I want her to be as close as possible when I tell the story.  
We go to the amphitheater. Some Apollo and Hephaestus kids rigged a jumbotron and speakers so you can see and hear the action no matter where you are in the amphitheater. Chiron, Annabeth, and I are in the center, there is a couch for Annabeth and I. Chiron stands. "So," Chiron says gently. "Start from when you were on the ledge.  
"She wanted me to let go. But, I was like Jason. I lost all my memories, as you probably know. I only remembered one thing: Annabeth. When she found me I swore I'd never leave her. So when she wanted me to let go of her, I just couldn't. I told her we were staying together and she wasn't getting away from me ever again. Then, I let go."  
There are some "Awwwww's" from the Aphrodite cabin.  
"It took us three days to reach the bottom. Annabeth had broken her ankle, and it was in bad shape. We found a cave next to a stream and stayed there. We lived on water and ambrosia for six or seven days, but we ran out of ambrosia. There were, there were voices everywhere, causing nightmares and hallucinations. I was wounded by a hellhound. I couldn't walk, and each step brought agony for Annabeth. She had to fight when monsters came after I was wounded. But her side was impaled, and she lost a lot of blood."  
Tears form in my eyes as I say the next part. "She almost died. She was dying, and so was I when Jason, Piper, and Leo found us. They took us out of Tartarus. Our parents and Apollo came and healed us. Almost."  
"Almost?" Chiron asks.  
I start to choke up. "Annabeth contracted a disease in Tartarus that no god could heal. She collapsed when we boarded the Argo II. Apollo checked her out and told us about it. We gave her nectar and ambrosia. In a few hours, the sickness was gone. But then she had one of those...flashbacks."  
"The disease brings back my worst memories," Annabeth says. "The sickness is gone, but I'll always have the flashbacks."  
I press her to me. "Chiron, I have to ask you something."  
"Yes?"  
"Annabeth and I can't be apart. The whole no campers alone in a cabin will just torture both of us. If we want to sleep, we need each other. We can't be separated like if we were normal campers."  
"What are you getting at?"  
"We wanna get married. And build a house on the beach. Safe from monsters."  
He nods. "I see no reason why not. I understand your situation. If it were under any other circumstances, I would refuse, but I understand. Mr. D won't mind either."  
Annabeth hugs me. "We'll be ok now," she whispers.  
I rock back and forth with her. "We will be."  
"We can enlist some campers to help with the building. Until then, you can both stay in Percy's cabin. But please no fooling around until after marriage!"


	11. Chapter 11

**R&R!**

Annabeth POV

Thalia came to help plan the wedding. She hugged me till I couldn't breathe before actually getting down to business.

"So, I was thinking something different. Like, a silver dress. You know?" For a hunter, she is into this wedding.

"No. No," I say. "We've had enough unusual in our lives. I want a normal wedding."

"Ok," she nods kindly. "I've made an appointment for dress shopping. We'd better get going."

I nod. "Let me grab my stuff and tell Percy."

I grab a purse and run over to the Poseidon cabin. "Perce?"

He opens the door. "Hey."

"I'm going with Thalia to get my wedding gown, ok?"

"Will you be back by tonight?"

"Of course I will baby."

He kisses me, then I head to where Thalia's car is parked on half blood hill.

"You ok Annie?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. I'm not ready! I'm seventeen! I can't take care of Percy! And he wants kids too! I can't do this!"

Thalia smiles. "You're not in this alone Annabeth. You and Percy are a team! He loves you more than life itself. And you love him. You can do it together. You won two wars together! You came from Hell and back together! Together you can do anything."

I smile. "Thanks Thalia."

By then, we were at the dress parlor. My stomach was in knots.

A woman greeted me at the door. "You must be Miss Chase!"

I nod. "Yes ma'am. And this is my maid of honor, Thalia."

"Wonderful! Let's get started! What exactly are you looking for?"

"I-I'm not sure. Can you help me find something that works with my body? I've lost a lot of weight."

"I'm sure we can!"

Thalia and I look through the racks. She loves all the sparkly dresses. I want something simpler. Percy says I look best in simple things, and I just want to feel beautiful again.

I find several white strapless dresses, and Thalia convinces me to try on a sparkly ball gown. The consultant also finds a few dresses.

I try Thalia's pick first. I look like a unicorn threw up on me. Don't ask how I know what that looks like.

But I decide to show her anyway. She loves it. "Annie you look gorgeous!"

"It's a pretty dress, Thals, just not for me."

She nods, like she understands. "Ok."

I try on three more dresses. All of them are beautiful, but not for me.

Finally, I try one of the consultant's picks. I look in the mirror and gasp. Thalia claps her hands over her mouth. "Annie...you're gorgeous!"

"I-I love it."

The dress has spaghetti straps, and an empire waist with a silver jeweled waistband. The skirt is flowy, and goes down to my ankles. I love everything about it.

"This is the one."

The gods gave us a card with unlimited cash to ensure I got the dress of my dreams. I pick out a long veil, and a silver circlet with pearls woven into the silver design.

When I get back to Percy's cabin, he kisses me. "How was wedding shopping?"

"Great. You're going to love my dress."

"I know I will."


	12. Chapter 12

8 Months Later

Percy POV

I am so nervous. I can't take care of Annabeth. And children. I'll be a husband in a few hours.

"Hey."

I turn around, my groomsmen are all there. Jason, Leo, Nico, and Grover (my best man).

It was Jason who spoke. "You ok?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm fine.

He shakes his head. "No you're not. Look, I know you're scared. But you can do it. You got out of Tartarus with Annabeth. You can do anything together."

Nico nods. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah!" Leo chimes in. "Everything will work out."

Grover claps me on the shoulder. "Let's go have a wedding."

When Annabeth walks down the aisle, I gasp. She looks like she came straight from Olympus.

For the first time in a long time, I smile. I am marrying my wise girl.

We decided to write our own vows. We have a lot to say to each other.

Annabeth smiles as she comes towards me. I see tears in her eyes. I think I'm tearing up. My mom sure is.

Annabeth reaches the altar, and Chiron welcomes everyone. I don't hear very much of it. I'm too busy staring at Annabeth. She let Hazel do her makeup. Her eyes still look broken, but not shattered.

It's time for my vows. I take a deep breath.

"Annabeth, when I first met you, I judged you too quickly. I saw a cold, stuck up, know it all. But as I grew to know you, and you became my friend, I knew we had a lifelong friendship. I realized how much I cared for you when you were kidnapped. I wanted nothing more than to kill Luke, and make sure that no one would hurt you. When you kissed me for the first time, I felt fireworks everywhere. When you took the knife for me, it took everything in me not to break down and cry, and scream to all the gods to save you. When I saw Kronos almost kill you, I felt that if you died, my world would be nothing. When it was over, I didn't care that the world was saved. I cared that you were alive. When Hera took my memories, you were all I remembered. When I saw you again, I knew that we were meant to be. When I saw you go over that ledge, my heart was torn in two. I didn't care about anything else than being with you. That was all that mattered. In Tartarus, I watched the strongest person I know break. I watched you fade away, which caused my world to shatter. Watching you struggle with the flashbacks and nightmares...my heart broke every time I looked at you. But I love you. I always have, I guess. I always will. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I'm alive. I made that promise to myself in Tartarus, and I intend to keep it."

Annabeth's cheeks are tear stained. She looks me in the eye.

"Percy, when I met you, I honestly hated you. I thought you were an impertinent idiot. But, but when you saved me from Luke when we were fourteen, what was a friendship became something more. I started to love you. When Rachel came along...my heart broke. I loved you and I was jealous. In the Titan war, I wasn't worried about the world. Just you. The night..." she starts to choke up. I squeeze her hands. "The night before you disappeared, I felt like I finally had someone who cared about me. And then you were gone. I didn't care about logic anymore. I was reckless and panicked everyday. Then, when I found you...I swore I'd never let you go. Ever. When I fought Arachne, I thought I would die, without saying goodbye to you. When I felt her tug me over that ledge, I knew you would try to save me, and part of me wanted you to save me, or go with me, but another part wanted you to go far away from there. In Tartarus, all I saw, all I heard and dreamt about was you. I saw you dying in different ways every night. I saw monsters, I heard you screaming. Then when I saw you cry, my heart shattered. Just the thought of being away from you would terrify me. Percy Jackson, I love you. I will love you till the day I die. I'll never leave you. Ever."

Most of the audience was in tears. Annabeth was crying, and I felt like I might.

"Perseus Jackson," Chiron says. "Annabeth Chase, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I lifted her veil and kissed her. It was even better than our first kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys, last chapter...I'm sad. Oh well. Review after reading this chapter and tell me what you thought! I might do a sdaughter what happens when Nico gets a girlfriend. What do y'all think about that. Anyway..R&R!**

14 Years Later

Annaleigh Bianca Jackson POV

I knew my parents were demigods. I knew they saved the world twice. But there are some things I never understood.

Like why Mom collapses screaming at least once a week. Or why Dad always smiles when he looks at me. Or why I hear screams from their room most nights. Why they looked like they were permanently broken. Why Dad is so defensive of me and my mom.

But that changed today. When they told me. I don't think I'll ever be the same. Tartarus. My parents went to Tartarus.

Dad says I look like him. Mom says I act like a mix of both of them. Well, my parents were both heroes...

There are still quests. There are still monsters. I don't care what I have to do. I don't care if it gets me killed. I will avenge my parents. The monsters think they know what hell is like? They haven't met me yet.


End file.
